1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of packaging, and in particular to a multi-size universal jointed package box.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal display (LCD) has a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and is thus widely used.
Referring to FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display device generally comprises a backlight module 100, a mold frame 300 arranged on the backlight module, a liquid crystal display panel 500 arranged on the mold frame 300, and a front bezel 700 arranged on the liquid crystal display panel 500. The backlight module 100 provides a planar light source of homogeneous illumination to the liquid crystal display panel 500. The mold frame 300 functions to carry the liquid crystal display panel 500. The front bezel 700 retains the liquid crystal display panel 500 on the mold frame 300.
The liquid crystal display panel often uses a blow-molded box as a package box when conveyed to module processing. Referring to FIG. 2, a schematic view is given to show the structure of a conventional package box, which comprises two opposite first walls 902, two opposite second walls 904, four corner pieces 906 connecting the first and second walls 902, 904, and a cruciform support bracket 908 connecting a middle portion of each of the first and second walls 902, 904. The first walls 902, the second walls 904, the corner pieces 906, and the support bracket 908 are each integrally formed of a blow-moldable material and thus have a relatively large weight. Further, each specific package box has a fixed internal receiving space, making it only fit to packaging liquid crystal display panels of a fixed size, so that the cost is high.